Winter Wrap Up (Song)
Winter Wrap Up is a song that was sung by all the residents in Ponyville, when they were wrapping up Winter in the special event Winter Wrap Up. This song was sung in the first season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, episode 13, Winter Wrap Up. Lyrics Rainbow Dash: '''Three months of winter coolness And awesome holidays '''Pinkie Pie: '''We've kept our hoofsies warm at home Time off from work to play '''Applejack: '''But the food we've stored is runnin' out And we can't grow in this cold '''Rarity: '''And even though I love my boots This fashion's getting old '''Twilight Sparkle: The time has come to welcome spring And all things warm and green But it's also time to say goodbye It's winter we must clean How can I help? I'm new, you see What does everypony do? How do I fit in without magic? I haven't got a clue All: 'Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! '''Applejack: ''Cause tomorrow spring– '''Rainbow Dash: '''is here! '''All: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! Rainbow Dash: Bringing home the southern birds A pegasus' job begins And clearing all the gloomy skies To let the sunshine in We move the clouds And we melt the white snow Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: When the sun comes up Its warmth and beauty will glow! All: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! Rarity: Little critters hibernate Under the snow and ice Fluttershy: We wake up all their sleepy heads So quietly and nice Rarity: We help them gather up their food Fix their homes below Fluttershy: We welcome back the southern birds Fluttershy and Rarity: So their families can grow All: '''Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! '''Applejack: No easy task to clear the ground Plant our tiny seeds With proper care and sunshine Everyone it feeds Apples, carrots, celery stalks Colorful flowers too We must work so very hard It's just so much to do All: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Pinkie Pie: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here All: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! Twilight Sparkle: Now that I know what they all do I have to find my place And help with all of my heart Tough task ahead I face How will I do without my magic Help the earth pony way I want to belong so I must Do my best today Do my best today All: '''Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer! Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! '''Twilight Sparkle: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here, 'Cause tomorrow spring is here, 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! Category:Songs Category:Season 1